


The Baron & the Pianist

by ifSarah_yes_elseNO



Category: The Lost Future of Pepperharrow - Natasha Pulley, The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, ah man i sure do love that trope sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifSarah_yes_elseNO/pseuds/ifSarah_yes_elseNO
Summary: The first time Thaniel and Mori lay eyes on each other, it isn't when Thaniel comes stumbling into Mori's workshop on the night of a bombing. It's when Thaniel is the pianist at the Foreign Office Ball and notices, pass the sweeping skirts and black evening suits dancing under the shining golden lights, the esteemed Baron Mori. He must be the handsomest man he's ever seen, and it seems the Baron has an interest in him as well.
Relationships: Keita Mori/Thaniel Steepleton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Baron & the Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> super self-indulgent ball AU to accompany an equally super self-indulgent art piece that i made that this fic was based off of (can view on tumblr @spittin-watches)
> 
> Mori's clairvoyance isn't as strong in this AU. You can't have Mori without his magic, it's law. Instead of seeing far into the future, he can only sense near possibilities. It isn't quite as clear, but he's often been right. Other people often take this as just a really strong gut feeling.

Thaniel put on the nicest, and most expensive, suit he had. He can name the three occasions he actually had to wear it. His sister’s wedding ages ago, a small Christmas party, and this ball. He rolled back his shoulders, feeling the fit of it. It would suffice for the night. The suit jacket was cut from a gray cloth and he had a waistcoat to match. The tie he had was black and worn. He didn’t quite stand out, but he was lucky that it still fit his lean frame.

Thaniel looked in a small mirror in the corner of his bedroom, adjusting his tie around his neck. He recalled why he was putting on his nicest suit again. It was because he was invited to the Foreign Office Ball at the last minute to fill in for the pianist. The pianist that was originally going to play tonight had something immediately come up, according to Fanshaw. 

About a week ago, Fanshaw had walked into the telegraphy room as Thaniel was delivering a message to some other part of Whitehall. He had suddenly appeared, with a wide smile on his face, and Thaniel jumped a bit when he saw him.

“Hey, Steepleton,” Fanshaw greeted him, with a long drag on the hey. “You said you studied piano when you were younger, am I correct?” 

Thaniel tried to remember when he mentioned that fact about him. It must have been in some passing conversation when they were both on their breaks. “Yeah, but I don’t know if I’m still any good—”

“Perfect!” Fanshaw exclaimed, and he handed Thaniel a golden-colored invitation, a ticket, and a notebook filled with sheet music. “Make sure to practice this music if you can. Also come early with your best evening suit.” He looked him up and down. “If you have one.” 

Fanshaw probably meant that in the politest way possible. He gave Thaniel an equally polite smile before he left him standing by the ticking telegraphs. Thaniel looked at the papers in his hands, confused as to what just happened in those previous seconds. 

Presently, Thaniel looked down at the invitation and the sheet music he put on his bedside table near his cufflinks. He picked them up and studied them for what was probably the hundredth time. The golden words, “Foreign Office Ball” gleamed on the front of the invite in a cursive font, with the address and the time on the bottom. Thaniel had looked over the sheet music and was relieved that he could still read the notes. But he didn’t have access to a piano, so he resorted to just humming the songs to memory. He sighed, and put the papers back down. 

Thaniel ran his hand through his hair. This wasn’t just some regular party. There’d be high government officials, foreign diplomats, and overall just very rich and very classy people—no place for a gamekeeper's son. He’d be the unpolished rock on a shelf of jewels. His accent and tallness didn’t bring comfort to him either. Thaniel shivered at the worst possible scenario of someone calling him out for being a mere clerk, even though there was no possible way anybody would know unless they asked him.

Thaniel was anxious. He looked down at his pale hands, long and rough. He hasn’t played the piano in years. He took a deep breath and tried to convince himself everything will be alright. The ball was only for a few hours. Perhaps this would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Maybe something extraordinary would happen tonight!

Probably not. But it’s nice to be optimistic about these kinds of things.

It was almost time to go. Thaniel looked himself in the mirror for the last time before grabbing his papers and leaving.

*

Mori had plenty of beautiful and expensive suits to put on for the Foreign Office Ball he was being forced to attend. But his hand sifted through his wardrobe and settled on the plainest evening suit he had. Oh, don’t be mistaken, it still cost more than the average clerk’s salary, but he felt like wearing it out of spite.

He didn’t feel like mingling with any high-ranking officials or other diplomats tonight. He cringed inwardly at the thought of having to put on a fake smile and politely correcting people that he can, in fact, speak English properly and no, he wasn’t Chinese. Mori only had so much patience with Englishmen.

Mori was going to meet Prime Minister Ito at the hotel where the Ball was being held. He intended to call for a regular cab, but it seemed Ito thought a Baron like Mori should travel in style. A lavish carriage was waiting outside of 27 Filigree Street. So much for not attracting curious eyes from the neighbors. Mori didn’t let his annoyance show on his face. He got in the carriage, trying not to slam the door.

On the ride there, Mori tried to relax into the lush cushions of the carriage. He stared out the window absentmindedly, watching the streets of London pass. He closed his eyes and remembered it then. Bright golden lights, the overwhelming smell of perfumes, a faint piano tune. He could just make out a crowd of black suits and bright colorful dresses. But he could only focus on one gray figure. He felt his head grow warmer and his heart palpitate. Whatever was going to happen tonight, it was going to be like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Mori felt giddy all of a sudden. Almost, excited? Now that made him curious. These dull visions he’s been getting all his life had always made everything tolerable. 

It was evening so Mori met Ito on time. There was still a little time before the Ball would start. Ito greeted him with a customary Western handshake. Mori halfheartedly took it.

“Is that what you’re wearing? You’re richer than me, surely you had something better?” Ito notes. Of course, he was wearing his best outfit with a yellow flower pinned to his lapel. He even came with a cane to match. He didn’t even need a cane, he could walk perfectly fine! 

“Oh, I did.” Mori said, displeased. He didn’t continue. He hoped that the Japanese Prime Minister felt his spite drift through the air, but it went over his head like another gust of wind.

“I see…” 

Ito noticed other people starting to arrive. Men and women in their fancy outfits coming out of their carriages. He recognized some familiar faces and thought it best to go greet them.

“Well, we better get on now.” Ito said. “And what is that tune you’re humming?”

“I…” Mori stopped, not realizing he was humming. “I don’t know?”

Ito didn’t think much of it. He checked his pocket watch and they made their way to the Ball.

*

Thaniel was given white gloves when he entered the staff entry. He arrived a few hours early. He showed his ticket and told the person who let him in that he was supposed to be filling in for the pianist. 

“Ah, yeah, poor Fred.” The woman said solemnly as she took Thaniel’s ticket. “Poor bastard hurt his hands. Absolutely wrecked. Good thing Mr. Fanshaw’s found a replacement in time.” 

Thaniel put on the gloves as he noticed all the other staff members—waiters, and servants, and other such people—were also wearing theirs. 

“Gloves are just a formality by the way, but it does complement your outfit.” The woman smiled and went on her way. 

“Thanks.” Thaniel muttered. Then he cursed himself because he didn’t know where to go. He wandered the large halls, realizing he was in the lower floors of the hotel. He had passed the kitchen and remembered that he hadn't eaten in a while. He hoped the staff didn’t mind if he helped himself later. 

He saw the colors before he placed the sound. A C note in light blue. Thaniel followed the colors and soon found himself in the expansive ballroom. There was no formal stage, so the other musicians were at the very front of the room, tucked away in a corner. He walked in, taking in the newly electric lights that made the room have a golden theme. The floors were polished so cleanly and he imagined the sweeping skirts and shined shoes that would waltz away on it in a few hours. Thaniel tried to see himself staying in a place like this. He shook the thought away, because he would never be able afford it.

Thaniel noticed one of the musicians call him over. It was a sharp-looking man holding a violin.

“You must be the new replacement they informed us about.” He introduced himself as Eddie.

Thaniel held out his hand. “Nathaniel Steepleton.” 

Eddie shook it and continued tuning his violin. “You looked kinda lost as you walked in here. First time?” 

First time playing in a long while or first time ever being in a ball? 

“Yeah I guess so,” Thaniel replied.

Other than Eddie, there was also a violist, flutist, and cellist. They were all in the process of tuning their instruments, a picture that was not so pleasant to look at whenever Thaniel blinked. Thaniel sat at the large black grand piano with its lid open. He brushed his fingers against the keys, experimentally playing a note. He placed his sheet music on the stand and tried to play it. 

It surprised him his sight-reading was still functioning after all these years. He pulled snippets of Mozart and Beethoven from the depths of his memory. Simple scales and complicated chords. It was like opening the window in the attic to finally let all the dust out. He had never really forgotten it. It was always there with him, he just never had the time to check. Thaniel was hopeful, then. Perhaps the night wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“So, later on, you’ll be playing accompaniment for us,” Eddie said, turning to a specific piece in Thaniel’s sheet music. “But for the rest of the night, you’ll just be playing music to match the atmosphere.” 

“We only have a few hours, but we should be practicing with the new guy,” the cellist said. 

Thaniel wasn’t going to be playing a lot or anything complicated for that matter. He adjusted his gloves and took a deep breath. 

“Before we start, you tuned your G string wrong.”

*

Mori was bored out of his mind. 

He took out his silver pocket watch from his waistcoat. Internally, he felt like it had already been hours and he was ready to just go back home, but his watch said the party had only started an hour ago.

Ito had dragged him from Lord to Lady to civil worker to diplomat, introducing him as “The Baron.” They had all held the same conversation with him. How is Japan? Where did you learn your English? How wealthy are you? How did you get that accent, it’s quite unusual for someone of your standing. Every so often, they’d have their own little interjections on how they think other people should act or opinions on how other countries should be operated. Mori’s being seemed to collectively groan. The night dragged on with polite and composed smiles tugging at his face.

There was one man, a gentleman that went by the name of Francis Fanshaw, who tried to converse with him in somewhat adequate Japanese. Rather than asking him the typical (and frankly, a little discriminatory) questions, he had talked about how much of a pain arranging the Ball was, how hot the room was, and basically just very simple things. Mori had even ended up giving Fanshaw his business card when he noticed the intricate designs that were on his pocket watch. That was the most Mori had paid attention to in a conversation this entire night. 

Mori didn’t feel like dancing or partaking in the food. He didn’t feel like gambling either, seeing a roulette table set up on the other side of the room. A waiter passed him with champagne flutes and he gracefully picked one off the tray. He looked at the bubbling liquid. What if he got drunk? Just a little? Maybe even throw the flute down in disgust and walk away like everything was perfectly normal just because he could. He dispelled those very tempting intentions. The Ball was just a few more hours.

And what is that tune you’re humming?

Mori caught himself humming again. He didn’t have an answer to Ito’s question earlier, but now he was listening carefully. Before now, he wouldn’t know what the music was going to be for the Ball. In fact, it wouldn’t have even crossed his mind. But whatever the pianist was playing was exactly the tune Mori was humming. He followed the sound to the front of the ballroom, easing past black evening suits and colorful swaying gowns.

And that was the moment the Baron first laid his eyes on the pianist.

*

Thaniel pulled on his collar. 

The room was warm. He had been sitting down for a while now. His gloved hands finished the current song with a flourish. It was an original, something he had been working on a long time ago. But of course, nobody would have noticed. The other musicians noted his break and nodded to him, which meant that they’ll take over for a while. He stretched his hands and back, feeling the satisfying pop in his body.

Thaniel looked around the ballroom. The partygoers were either waltzing the night away or talking animatedly amongst themselves. Everything was so glittery and bright. They were all too busy to notice the simple pianist. 

That feeling of being the rough rock in the middle of jewels crept on his back. He examined his gray suit and noticed the worn threads. He glanced at his shoes, ones he wore every single day. The white gloves he was given were the only new thing about him. Thaniel was suddenly glad nobody cared for the quiet pianist in the corner of the room.

Thaniel had come to London to do what he loved—play and compose music. Nearly four years here and all he had to show for it was a job as a clerk who occasionally played the piano. He tiredly exhaled. No use having an existential crisis in the middle of a party. 

His stomach growled then. He had noticed the other musicians had helped themselves to the food a while ago so Thaniel took that as a sign that he could do that too. He turned around.

And that was the moment the pianist first laid his eyes on the Baron.

*

The Baron and the pianist stared at each other from across the ballroom. 

When their eyes met, there was this sudden, unseen connection that drew them together. It was like they were suddenly the only two people in the room. 

Mori walked across the polished floors, a song playing through his head and a twinkle of a goal shining in his eyes.

Thaniel got up from the piano, a sudden curiosity burning inside him.

It was an instantaneous interest that flickered between them in the Ball, and maybe slight infatuation, that made the other suddenly want to know who it was they were staring at. They walked under the golden lights and passed faceless dancers.

The Baron looked at the pianist and thought how tall he was, how broad his shoulders were, how gray his eyes were, how attractive he looked even in his drab gray suit. He was the only man wearing clothes of that color. He seemed oddly familiar. 

The pianist saw the Baron and thought, achingly, how this was the handsomest man he has ever seen. And he would be damned if he didn’t at least get a name tonight.

They were so close.

Then Mori was dragged away by another group of lords and ladies who wanted to speak to him.

And Thaniel was called over by the string players who were about to play their big performance and needed their accompaniment. 

They both wondered, who was he?

*

By the end of the night, neither the pianist nor the Baron could find the opportunity to talk to each other. After that one chance encounter, they had lost sight of each other. Their heads rushed with the thought of the other. They could only focus on why they were suddenly so captivated with this particular man. 

And it wasn’t until when the Ball was quiet and everyone had gone home that they finally saw each other. 

Mori declined Ito’s offer to take him back home in the same lavish carriage. He wanted to clear his head and thought he’d take a stroll to the nearest station, which wasn’t very far. Ito had left him to his own devices.

Thaniel had gotten his pay for his performance. He actually enjoyed playing with the other musicians. They invited him to go drinking for an “after-party” of their own, but he had declined saying he was quite put out after tonight. The night air was fresh and the chill was welcoming after being in the warm ballroom for so long. He intended to take a walk and then head home.

The pianist and the Baron didn’t think they’d actually see the mysterious stranger again, twice, in the same night. But here they were, walking right next to each other on the sidewalk.

The sidewalk got narrower after a certain point and when Thaniel went to excuse himself for bumping into the gentleman next to him, his heart almost dropped.

It was him. 

“Oh I’m sorry—”

“No, no please—”

They stared at each other in surprise. It was only them, in the night, under a dim lamp post. 

“You were there, at the Ball,” Thaniel remarked.

“Well, yes, I was invited after all,” Mori replied. “You’re the pianist.”

Thaniel could see him clearer, now that he was closer. His hair was so, so black. His face looked young, but the way he carried himself gave Thaniel the impression he was actually much older than him. His voice was a vibrant rose-gold. There was something about him that made Thaniel want to know all there was about the other man.

“Nathaniel Steepleton,” he held his hand out. “But I usually go by Thaniel. My dad was Nat.”

“Keita Mori.”

Thaniel repeated the name in his head, stamping it to his brain. It didn’t sound English, but that didn’t matter. He had finally got his name.  
Thaniel had kept on his white gloves. Mori’s hands were bare. But when their fingers slid into each other’s grasp to shake hands, they almost didn’t want to let go. It was a perfect fit, as if hands could have places where they belong. And here, it just felt right. Their hands lingered a bit longer before they pulled away.

His hand was so warm, they both thought.

Mori smiled and Thaniel’s ears reddened at the tips. 

“Pardon me for asking, but have me met before? Something about you makes you seem familiar,” Mori asked.

Thaniel would have definitely remembered if he ever saw a man as attractive as Mori. “I believe it was only the one time I’m afraid.”

Perhaps, in a different timeline, they would have been able to talk to each other at the Ball. Had they not been interrupted, they would have been able to catch their names earlier. They would have been able to slip away for a moment, away from prying eyes. They imagined what would happen if they could have shared a dance with one another, just like everyone else, but underneath the moonlight. Close in proximity, hands on one another, simply swaying in the night. There was just something about the other man that made Thaniel and Mori feel like they were already home.

It was getting late, but Thaniel didn’t want to leave him. “It was good to meet you Mr. Mori but I must be—”

It seemed Mori felt the same, because he asked, “Might I be so bold as to invite you for a cup of tea, Mr. Steepleton? I don’t live too far from here. I do hope you like green tea.”

“I’d like that,” Thaniel said immediately. He wouldn’t mind having tea in the dark, with Mori. “But, what’s wrong with brown?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Thaniel laughed and Mori didn’t feel quite so lonely after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i am fishing for comments, actually ;))


End file.
